This invention generally relates to a pinch roller mechanism.
A prior art pinch roller mechanism of a portable type video tape recorder for commercial use is constructed such that the linear attractive force produced by a solenoid coil is converted into a swinging motion of a pinch roller arm via links or levers, so as to urge the pinch roller against a capstan shaft. One may refer to a literature, as disclosing such a prior art mechanism, entitled "High Fidelity Tape Recorder", pp. 183-197, published Nov. 10, 1969 by Radio Gizyutsu-sha in Japan.
The prior art pinch roller mechanism, however, consumes a large quantity of electric power because it is necessary to energize the solenoid coil when the pinch roller is urged against the capstan shaft. Moreover, it is necessary to use links or levers for the purpose of converting the linear attractive force produced by the solenoid coil into the swinging motion of the pinch roller arm, and the link or lever mechanism becomes not only sophisticated but also unreliable.